


Ohana Will Always Be Close & Tight Forever:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedrooms, Character Death, Consensual, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Grieving, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Knifeplay, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Murder, Photographs, Prison, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Tragedy, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Adam ended up dying in prison because of Gabriel, Kono couldn't take it, What do the guys do?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*





	

*Summary: Adam ended up dying in prison because of Gabriel, Kono couldn't take it, What do the guys do?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua-Noshimuri was looking at her picture of herself, & her husband, Adam Noshimuri, & she was letting out the tears, that weren't stopping, so she just basically let out all of her emotions, & she laid there, where no one dared to disturb her, as she grieves hard for the one that she loves.

 

Meanwhile, Inspector Abby Dunn, who was dating Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, was feeling helpless in helping her love one, She threw a glass against a wall out of frustration, & she was pissed that Michelle Shioma got the upper hand, & had their love one killed in prison, by having him knifed, cause he was trying to leave the yakuza, & make a proper life for himself.

 

"I don't think Kono will ever get over her husband being killed, or taken away from her in an instant," Chin said, as he was driving his love ones & teammates over to see Kono, Abby told her that the ex-surfer was having a rough day, & she could do with some time with her brothers, & the important men in her life. "It's gonna take some time, But we will be there to help her", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams said, as he was worried about his favorite rookie, & love one. "We just have to give it time", Captain Lou Grover said, as they continued on their journey.

 

"Danny, & Lou's right, It will take time, & we **_will be_** there for her", Commander Steve McGarrett said, as he was formulating a plan to get Michelle Shioma,  & make her pay for what she did, & make her life one living hell. He hates to see Kono going through it, & he would do everything, so her pain would ease up a bit.

 

Once they got to Kono's house, Abby greeted Danny & Steve with a kiss on the cheek, & Chin with a kiss on his lips, "She is upstairs", Danny & Steve had doubts now, "I think she wants to be alone", The Handsome Blond said, & the Five-O Commander said agreeing, "Yeah, We should respect her privacy". Chin was also thinking that it's a bad idea to disturb her. Lou echoed the same saying, but Abby wasn't having it.

 

"She needs her brothers, Go !", The Beautiful Inspector said, exclaiming, as she pointed to the stairs, & they nodded, & thanked her. Once, they got into Kono's bedroom, They found the beautiful native on the bed, as she held Adam's picture close to her, as she was sobbing, Danny laid in front of her, & put her arms around his waist, Chin mirrored the gesture, & did the same to his cousin. Steve laid alongside, & kissed the top of her head, while the other men squeezed her, & offered her comfort. "We love you, Kono, Never forget that", Danny said pointing it out & kissed a hand, "You mean the world to us, Cuz", The Handsome Lieutenant said, as he kissed the side of her head, "We will get her, Kono, I promise you", Steve said, & Lou said, "We do anything for you, Don't forget it", as he kissed her side of her head, as they stayed there for as long as she needs them. Kono knows that they will win, & Michelle Shioma **_will_** go down, But for now, She is gonna enjoy her time with her ohana.

 

The End.


End file.
